It's Just An Oasis, Darling!
by EvelynC.O
Summary: Everyone in the O'Connell family feels it's time for a vacation and ironically, they've won the trip of a life time to an Oasis resort. Their vacation turns into another adventure when old villians mix with new to trap them there. Can they ever escape?
1. The Oasis Hide Away Resort

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing… except maybe the plot for this story… but I barely own that because I'm sure it's copied somewhat from something out there… In short, I am a person who owns nothing, has said they own nothing, and therefore cannot be sued for anything… *sigh* there are ups and downs to everything…

*A/N*~ Okay, so, I finally finished one of my stories, and now I want another story up so I can still have four going at once! I have decided to do this and go a little differently from everything I've ever written before. Dunno where the idea came from… but anyway, hope you like it, because I'll be counting on you telling me what you think before I write more! ;-) 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

There comes a time in everyone's lives, especially the O'Connell's, when it's time for a much needed vacation…

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Chapter 1: The Oasis Hide Away Resort

Evelyn O'Connell woke up early Saturday morning next to her sleeping husband. She knew both he and her 6-year-old daughter, Emily wouldn't wake up until hours from now followed by her son and brother, who both usually woke up near lunchtime on Saturdays. She wished she had the slight laziness that was needed to do such a thing, but she also knew it wasn't possible for her. She had always been this way; going to bed at late hours of the night for numerous reasons, whether it be because she was caught up in a good book or…*ahem*…other _things_, and then waking up at 6 the next day. 

She was really starting to get tired of that. Evelyn wanted badly to have a time where she felt relaxed enough to actually sleep late. 

She looked over to her husband longingly as he slept peacefully. He snored lightly now, which was a bit surprising because of his usual loud snort. She loved to watch him sleep… He looked so different than when he was awake. That was how it was with all of her men, though. Rick, Alex, and even Jonathan looked sweet and cute while they slept, although not exactly so while awake. She sighed again and got out of bed. 

She put on her robe and headed downstairs. Now was a good a time as any to make breakfast. Although Alex, Emily, and Jonathan wouldn't awaken for quite some time now, she and Rick still needed to eat. 

*~*

Just a little bit later, she had breakfast waiting on the table. Evie had gone outside to get the paper and now, she sat at the table, drinking her tea, eating her breakfast, and opening the paper to see if she saw anything that looked interesting. 

When she unwrapped it, a little piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and read the typed letters. 

MR. AND MRS. O'CONNELL AND FAMILY, YOU HAVE BEEN SOME OF THE FEW CHOSEN TO VISIT THE OASIS HIDE AWAY RESORT! Come and visit for the most relaxing vacation you will ever have! Located in a far away and secluded oasis where you're sure to be left alone by everyone. 

She read on to discover that the resort itself had tons of different relaxing things. This was just what she had been waiting for. She had wanted to go and relax and she just knew that this would be the perfect way.

Just then, Rick walked into the kitchen.

"G'morning." He said to his wife.

"Good morning." She answered, kissing him briefly before he sat down.

"Darling, look at this!" She told him, handing the piece of paper to him.

He read it quickly. "The Oasis Hide Away Resort? Right."

"Yes, darling, doesn't that sound marvelous?"

Rick was silent as he looked at the paper again.

"It says it sits off the coast of Alexandria. Uncharted even."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it's the vacation of a life time! We haven't had a read vacation in such a long time…"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch this time!"

Rick arched an eyebrow at that.

"Honestly!" Evie said. "Think about it darling, we could walk on the white sandy beach and," she stood up and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck from behind, "relax by the ocean…"

"And it really isn't some cursed land or resting place of an army or anything like that?"

"No."

"I dunno, Evie. Every time we go anywhere in Egypt, something bad happens."

"Come on. It's a resort. An actual place where people go and stay for weeks at a time."

Rick sighed and thought. She was right, it did sound really nice. 

"And look at the cost. It's really good."

"Yeah, Evie, but what if this place is a shack or something?"

"Then we'll come back home. They make it sound really nice. Listen: 'In the old Manchuria Mansion'."

"And is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Yes. It's the mansion of the man who use to be the wealthiest in all of Egypt about 100 years ago. It's probably owned by some of his grandchildren or something."

Rick was silent again.

"We can't go anyway. The timing's all off. Alex and Emily are both still in school and we can't very well leave them here with Jonathan."

"No, Rick, I've already figured it out. On the brochure it said that the resort would just be opening in two weeks. That's perfect because that's the day after the kids get out of school."

"Well, isn't that ironic?"

"It sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it sounds a bit too good. I think there's one thing that we should've learned after all that we've been through and that's the fact that everything that sounds good is too good to be true."

"It's just an oasis, Darling!"

"Where have I heard that before?"

Evie rolled her eyes at her husband. He was far too cautious. Sure, they'd been through a lot and all that, but she was sure that this was different.

She was also pretty sure that he was going to stand his ground on this one unless she did something. And fast.

She turned so that they were facing each other and gave him her famous puppy dog look. She downcast her eyes and pouted her lip so that she looked as if she was about to cry.

Rick sighed and smiled at her. "All right. We'll go. But promise me that there'll be no reading from Egyptian books or opening chests or anything like that, okay?"

"Promise."

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Alex, Jonathan, and Emily were thrilled when they heard the news. Rick thought that it would've been better if Jonathan didn't go but Evie, being his sister and all, highly disapproved of that. 

Jonathan wasn't too bad and he was kind of like the brother that Rick had never had, but he had been living with them for fifteen years now and it was getting just a little bit old…

They five of them all couldn't wait for their get away and it seemed like it would be forever before it came.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

*End of chapter 1*

I know I know… it seems like just about nothing happened, but it'll get there. Patience is a virtue after all! Now, I'll be looking for ur reviews, okay? I know there's not much 2 review on yet, but if you want me to get there, then you'll just have to say so! K? K!

~~~*~~~

EvelynC.O


	2. Rick's Ally

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never said I did… well…maybe I did say that once or twice, but I didn't mean it! Don't sue! ;-P

**A/N** Allo Allo! And how is every one feeling? Kewlkewl! FINALLY UPDATED! Yes…took FOREVER…but, I've got now! Thanx to my reviewers! I love reviews… I'd marry 'em if I could… lol Did you think I was serious? I wouldn't marry 'em…I'd date 'em for a long time though… Um…yeah, I'm done. Anywhoo, thanx again, especially to…

**Nefertirioc** How is it that you're so often my first reviewer? Lol Yeah, you know, I hadn't even thought about that family fake out thing, but now that I do think about it, you're right! Haha I guess it probably will be a lot like that! Lol that movie was funny…okay, off subject…

**marybug6otnile** WONDERFU, eh? Lol How can it be wonderfu? We haven't even gotten anywhere with it yet! Haha Thanx tho. ;-)

**Nakhti** Of coarse they have a daughter—again. Lol I love her so much I've decided to add her to this story too. Hmm…my geography…lol.. I am somewhat of a daft child, aren't I? Haha. I hadn't even thought about Cairo and a coast… Hmm… I never was good at geography…or history…or math…or anything except for English, computers, and drama. Which makes me a somewhat foolish person who writes fanfics on computers… not a total loss. You know, the sad part is I had to do a project on Egypt just about a year ago, which included a map…ahem…well…Haha. Anyhoo, I should probably change that…thanx! lol

**Chapter 2: **

**Rick's Ally**

Almost two weeks later, Rick and Evie found themselves at the port, ready to get on their boat to the island. Rick and Jonathan had taken the bags to their rooms and now Evelyn and her two children sat outside the boat in the market, looking at various things. Emily had found a cart covered with beautiful jewelry and was in the midst of begging her mum to buy her some, while Alex was standing next to them bored and also a little bit annoyed at Emily.

"Pa-lease, mum? Please?" Emily begged.

"No, Emily. Now for the last time, let's go look at something else."

"But, mum…"

"Emily!"

Alex yawned and rolled his eyes. He was busy scanning the market to see if he could spot anything interesting. And he did. But, it wasn't something. It was some_one_.

An Egyptian girl was the person who had caught his eye and he could see that her brown eyes had caught him also as she looked at him, smiling slightly. Then she turned away and kept walking in the direction that she had been walking in earlier.

"Uh, mum, I'm going to go…er…look around."

"All right, Alex, but be back in no more than ten minutes. The boat will be leaving soon."

"Right." He took off in the girl's direction.

"He seemed awfully anxious." Evie said, after he had gone.

"Mum, I'm hungry."

"Of course you are, darling." Emily was hungry often, which Evelyn believed to be because she burned so much energy all day long. "Come along, then." Evie said, holding out her hand, which Emily gladly took.

**TMR**

"All right, Jonathan. That's the last of 'em."

"Good." Jon said, massaging the muscle behind his neck as if he had been lifting one hundred pound bags for the last two or three hours.

"I'm going to go find Evie and the kids." Rick said.

"Yes, I thinik I'm just going to go check out the bar, if you don't mind." Of course he was. The first place Jonathan wanted to visit, of course, was the place that he could go out for a drink, or two, or three.

As Rick was leaving the boat, he spotted a familiar tattooed face.

"Ardeth?" Rick called as he walked towards the man.

"O'Connell." Ardeth answered, nodding his head slowly and smiling. He had a little girl in his arms, who had dark wavy hair like his own and hazel eyes.

"Hi, Uncle Wick." She said, grinning.

"Hello, Kamilah." Rick said with a smile as he patted her head.

"It's strange seeing you here, Ardeth."

"And nice to see you too, O'Connell." Ardeth said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"I received a letter. It said that I could go to an island for a vacation. Jamilah and I decided that it would be good to take time off, so we came. Now, why are you here?"

"Actually, I came for the same reason. A vacation to a resort called the…um… Oasis Get Away, or something like that."

"That's odd."

"Yeah."

"Well, odd as it may be, I'm glad you're going also. At least I'll know someone at this getaway."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're going too. I just hope we don't get into any mummy troubles…" Rick said jokingly, a smirk on his face.

Ardeth laughed.

"I'll meet up with you later, Ardeth. I've got to find Evie and the kids. We're leaving soon."

"Goodbye." Ardeth nodded at his friend and walked away.

**TMR**

"Mum, I'm hungry…" Emily repeated as they neared the docks.

"I _know,_ darling…If you could just hold on for ten more minutes, we'll get you some food." Evelyn answered her, angry at herself for letting Alex leave. She looked around, Alex nowhere in sight. "I do hope he gets back at the barge in time."

**TMR**

"Hey!" Alex called at the girl, anxious to talk to her, as he followed her through the busy streets. "Hey, wait!" He hadn't a clue what he would say to her…What _would_ he say to her? Alex stopped chasing her to think about that very question.

"Oh, it's no use…" He said as he turned toward the barge… "She _was_ pretty, though…"

**TMR**

"Here, Emily." Evelyn said as she gave her daughter the fruit that she'd bought at the market. Emily took it happily and began to eat.

"Come, on, Em. We need to get back. Your father will be looking for us." Emily took her mother's hand and ate the fruit contently out of her free hand, trying to keep up with her mother's quick pace.

**TMR**

OOOOOOOOKAY…well… Can we all say, "That chapter sucked?" Ready, together now:

"That chapter sucked!" Good. Okay, well, sry kids but that's what you get when you have writer's block for a whole year and try to pick up a story where you left off when you were a whole year younger… Well, next chapter will be up pretty soon and will hopefully be tons better with more stuffs in it. If you want me to continue and show you what I really wanted to do with this story, then please review!! Next one'll be longer as everyone starts off towards their getaway!

EvelynC.O

PS: page breaks are **TMR** cuuuuuuuz I can't use symbols anymore


End file.
